pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcanine
/ |dexunova= |evofrom=Growlithe |gen=Generation I |species=Legendary Pokémon |egg1=Field |type=Fire |imheight=6'03" |metheight=1.9 m |imweight=341.7 lbs. |metweight=155.0 kg |ability=Intimidate Flash Fire |dw=Justified |color=Red |male=75 |body=08 |evo= }} Arcanine (Japanese: ウインディ Uindi) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Arcanine is a large, bulky canine Pokémon that also possesses traits of tigers and lions. It has a distinct long dog-like muzzle with a large round black nose. Its eyes are triangular in shape, with black pupils. It has short diamond-shaped orange ears with cream colored insides. The majority of Arcanine's body is covered with bright orange fur with jagged black stripes, resembling the fur of a tiger. Its most of its head and face, and its chest, legs, are covered in light cream colored fluffy tufts of fur. It has a long puffy cream-colored tail. Special abilities Arcanine have the abilities Flash Fire or Intimidate. Flash Fire activates when the user is hit with a fire-type move, allowing the user to become immune to fire damage, and raise the damage on any of its fire-type attacks. Intimidate will lower an opponents attack stat by one in battle. Arcanine is one of the fastest Pokémon in the world. It is said that it can travel up to 6200 miles in one day and night. Arcanine can also carry its trainer on its back and scout the seven-seas in less than 3 days. It can learn powerful attacks like Flare Blitz, ExtremeSpeed, and Thunder Fang. Evolution Arcanine is the evolved form of Growlithe. It is evolved with the use of a Fire Stone. Game info Game locations |redblue=Evolve Growlithe (Red only) |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Growlithe |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Growlithe (Gold only) |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Growlithe |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Growlithe (FireRed only) |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Growlithe |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Growlithe |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Growlithe (HeartGold only) |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Evolve Growlithe |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Evolve Growlithe |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=A Pokémon that has been admired since the past for its beauty. It runs agilely as if on wings. |yellow=A Pokémon in China. Many people are charmed by its grace and beauty while running. |gold=This Chinese Pokémon is considered magnificent. Many people are enchanted by its grand mane. |silver=This marine Pokémon has an impressive build that lets it freely fly over raging seas without trouble. |crystal=Its magnificent bark conveys a sense of majesty. Anyone hearing it can't help but grovel before it. |ruby=Arcanine is known for its high speed. It is said to be capable of running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within this Pokémon's body is its source of power. |sapphire=Arcanine is known for its high speed. It is said to be capable of running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within this Pokémon's body is its source of power. |emerald=This fleet-footed Pokémon is said to run over 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within its body is it source of power. |firered=A Pokémon that is described in Chinese legends. It is said to race at an unbelievable speed. |leafgreen=A Pokémon that has long been admired for its beauty. It runs agilely as if on wings. |diamond=Its proud and regal appearance has captured the hearts of people since long ago. |pearl=Its proud and regal appearance has captured the hearts of people since long ago. |platinum=Its proud and regal appearance has captured the hearts of people since long ago. |heartgold=This Chinese Pokémon is considered magnificent. Many people are enchanted by its grand mane. |soulsilver=Its magnificent bark conveys a sense of majesty. Anyone hearing it can't help but grovel before it. |black=Its proud and regal appearance has captured the hearts of people since long ago. |white=Its proud and regal appearance has captured the hearts of people since long ago. |black 2=The sight of it running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night has captivated many people. |white 2=The sight of it running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night has captivated many people. |x=A Pokémon that has long been admired for its beauty. It runs agilely as if on wings. |y=Its magnificent bark conveys a sense of majesty. Anyone hearing it can't help but grovel before it.}} Sprites |border= |xyspr= Arcanine XY.gif |xysprs= Arcanine Shiny XY.gif |VIback= Arcanine Back XY.gif |VIbacks= Arcanine Back Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime *Arcanine have made quite a few appearances in the anime series. One of its larger appearances has been under the ownership of Gary, which was first seen in the episode The Battle of the Badge. *In the Johto League Champions episode The Stolen Stones!, Arcanine appear again. Two characters called Ramona and Keegan own three Arcanine, which they enjoy riding. In the episode, Ramona teaches Ash to ride and Arcanine, and Keegan's Arcanine, "Arky", helps to track down stolen Fire Stones. *In Mystery at the Lighthouse, Arcanine is shown with Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres on a stone door. *Less often than their pre-evolved form, Arcanine have sometimes been shown as police dogs. *During the Indigo League Tournament, Ash battled an Arcanine in the episode Fire and Ice. *In the episode, On Cloud Arcanine, both May and Drew were after an Arcanine to capture it for an upcoming contest. Discovering that it had a litter of Growlithe puppies though, they decided to leave it alone. *Dome Ace Tucker used an Arcanine in a double battle against Ash in the episode Tactics Theatrics. *In the anime trailer for Pokémon Black 2 and Pokémon White 2, Nate uses an Arcanine when fighting Team Plasma. Anime *Gary's Arcanine *Officer Jenny's Arcanine *Pete's Arcanine *Ramona's Arcanine *Tucker's Arcanine *Marley's Arcanine Known Trainers with an Arcanine *Gary *Tucker *Officer Jenny Trivia *Despite its species being "Legendary Pokémon", it is not a Legendary Pokémon. This likely due to it evolving from Growlithe and Legendary Pokémon can never have an evolution chain. **Originally, Arcanine was going to be a Legendary Pokémon but the idea was scrapped when it was given a pre-evolution. *Arcanine's prototype name was "Blaze." *The Yellow Pokédex entry states that Arcanine is seen in China, showing that there are similarities in regions with the real world and Pokémon world. *Arcanine is possibly a mix breed of a wolf and tiger. Origins Arcanine is based on a large dog, such as a wolf, with some tiger and lion-like traits. Due to its slight lion-like appearance, Arcanine somewhat resemble the Chinese Shisa, a traditional Ryukyuan decoration from Okinawa mythology. Arcanine's English name comes from a combination of the words "Arcane" meaning ancient and mysterious, and "Canine". Gallery 059Arcanine_OS_anime.png 059Arcanine_AG_anime.png 059Arcanine_Dream.png 059Arcanine_Pokemon_Stadium.png 059Arcanine_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mega Pokémon